


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by Huntress8611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Gabriel has a nightmare that Sam leaves him.





	

“Why would I ever love someone like you? You’re an awful creature, an abomination,” said Sam in a disgusted voice.

“Sam… please…” Gabriel begged. “Goodbye, Gabriel.”

“ _Gabe! Wake up. Please, please wake up!_ ” Gabe’s eyes snapped open to see Sam looking at him, very concerned. He threw himself at Sam, who found himself with arms full of a sobbing archangel.

“Gabe, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” asked Sam, worried. “Was is a nightmare?” Gabriel nodded into his shirt. “What was it about?” Sam felt Gabriel tense up when he asked. “Come on. I’ll always love you,” said Sam, and then Gabriel proceeded to burst into tears again.

“Y-y-you l-left m-me. You said I w-was an abomination and a-an a-awf-ful cr-reatu-ure,” Gabriel stuttered out, trying to stop crying while simultaneously trying to keep a death grip on Sam without suffocating him.

“Oh, Gabey…” Sam said while tightening his hold on the small archangel, “I’m not going anywhere.”

When Sam noticed Gabriel drifting off, he pulled away a little, causing a low whine and a tighter grip from Gabriel, who seemed to think that Sam was leaving.

“Hush, Gabey. I’m right here, I’m not leaving you, I’m just lying us down,” soothed Sam, who then layed down pulling Gabriel with him and proceeding to push his head to his chest and help him curl up against his side.

“I love you and I will never leave you.”


End file.
